


Can't Breathe When You Come Around

by dragon_temeraire



Series: Stiles is a Hottie [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, College Student Stiles, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Stiles' Mouth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 15:11:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8583154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragon_temeraire/pseuds/dragon_temeraire
Summary: Stiles might be amazing in bed. Derek might want to find out for himself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was a weird idea I ended up writing, mostly because I wanted to express my love for Stiles’ mouth. Fair warning, there is mention of Stiles and Lydia having sex, but nothing too explicit.

Derek is out on the balcony, finishing his tea and watching dusk fall over the city, when he hears Lydia and Stiles come through his front door. There’s a pack meeting at the loft tonight, but they’re a little early.

And…having a heated conversation?

Derek usually doesn’t eavesdrop, but admittedly, he’s a little curious. Stiles and Lydia have had an interesting dynamic ever since they started attending the same college last fall.

“Heard you hooked up with Jana at the party last week,” Lydia says, in a way makes it clear that she’s absolutely certain.

“Yeah,” Stiles says easily, and Derek would bet that he’s shrugging. “So?”

“ _So?_ ” Lydia hisses. “She said you went down on her for like an hour! She said she came _three times!_ ”

“Oh, did she? I wasn’t totally sure about that last one,” Stiles says smoothly, and Derek just knows he’s smirking.

“And she said you didn’t even fuck her. Said you just used your fingers and your mouth, but it was still the best sex she’s ever had!” Lydia says, sounding scandalized.

“I came, so I wasn’t too worried about it,” Stiles says casually. “Why are you so bothered by that?”

“I just…you never told me you were good in bed!” Lydia huffs accusingly.

“Would you have believed me if I had?” Stiles says, laughing. “Are you jealous, is that what this is? Hey, if you want to find out for yourself, it’s not too late.”

There’s a long pause, and Derek assumes Lydia is thinking about it. He can’t imagine it really requires that much deliberation, because personally, he’d say _yes_ in a heartbeat.

He’s also wondering just how awkward it’s going to be when he ends up walking back inside.

“You know what? I think I would,” Lydia says boldly.

Derek sighs and sits back down. He’s not going to go in there until the rest of the pack show up. Hopefully their scents will help cover the smell of arousal he’d bet is filling the room.

Honestly, he just doesn’t want to know.

 

*

 

When the next pack meeting at the loft comes around, Derek is waiting out in the open, reading a book on the couch. He’s learned from his mistakes. Maybe there will be fewer awkward sexual conversations if he’s right there in the room. He hopes, anyway.

Turns out there’s no need, though.

Lydia strolls in early, looking satisfied, and sprawls comfortably in one of the armchairs.

Stiles walks in a moment later, and casually sits on the couch next to Derek. He catches a whiff of Stiles’ arousal then, but its low level. It’s…pleasant though, and Derek fights not to react to it.

When he glances over, Stiles looks completely relaxed, at ease, and Derek briefly, graphically imagines Stiles and Lydia having sex. They don’t _smell_ of it, though, so it can’t have been very recent.

He pushes that thought away, because it’s really none of his business.  He grabs his bookmark, tucking it into the tome he’s reading and setting it aside. It’s not like he can concentrate, anyway.

Thankfully, Erica and Boyd walk it before he has to say anything, and he welcomes the distraction. Then Scott, Allison, and Isaac show up a few minutes later, and Derek breathes a little sigh of relief, because the meeting will be starting.

For an hour or so, he’ll be too distracted to think about Stiles’ sexual exploits. And who he’s having them with.

He’s surprised, then, when Stiles hangs back after the meeting, eyeing Derek speculatively as everybody else leaves.

Derek waits until the other werewolves are out of hearing range, then raises his eyebrows questioningly.

“Seemed like you wanted to ask me something,” Stiles says casually, leaning back on the couch. “So I figured we could talk.”

“I wasn’t—” Derek tries to deny, but Stiles beats him to it.

“Lydia and I had sex, if that’s what you’re wondering,” he says easily. “A couple of rounds of mutual oral,” he adds, smirking.

Derek can’t help his surprise. “You didn’t…” he stalls, unsure of how he wants to say it.

“I didn’t fuck her, if that’s what you’re wondering,” Stiles says, and Derek has never seen him so self-assured.

“Why not?” Derek asks before he can stop himself. “She seemed into it.”

“So you did overhear our conversation,” Stiles says, grinning. “I’m just having fun right now, you know? Because I’m waiting for a certain someone to go “all the way” with. So, I’m not having penetrative sex until then,” he says, sounding like a confident and very attractive sex-ed manual.

“Oh,” Derek says, mind whirring. Because if that someone isn’t Lydia, then who could it be?

“Were you jealous, Derek?” Stiles asks, just a little bit teasing. “Did you wish it was you, instead?”

He slides smoothly to the floor then, settling on his knees in front of Derek. “I haven’t had much opportunity to be with guys yet,” he says, resting his hands on Derek’s knees. “So if you’re interested…” He slides his palms slowly up Derek’s thighs, his expression open and expectant.

Derek can feel the heat of Stiles’ hands, almost burning through the fabric of his jeans, and he desperately wants to feel that touch directly against his skin. He knows this is something like a game to Stiles, but he doesn’t care.

If this is his only chance, he’s sure as hell going to take it.

He spreads his legs wider in invitation, breathes out a quiet _yes_ as he does.

Stiles nods and dips his whole body forward, lets his lips graze the obvious bulge in Derek’s pants. He nuzzles along the length, taking a couple of deep breaths as he does, and it sends a spike of heat through Derek. He would have never imagined Stiles acting like a werewolf would be arousing, but it really, _really_ is.

Stiles’ hot breath puffs out against Derek as he drags his cheek against his cock, seeming to enjoy the way it presses forward against the material, aching. Derek’s thighs clench hard as Stiles tilts his head, putting delicious pressure against the head of dick.

Then Stiles’ hands are gone from his legs, and Derek can feel them working at the front of his jeans, instead.

The release of constriction is almost as pleasant as the sensation of Stiles taking hold of him, pulling him free of his underwear. Almost.

Stiles gently mouths along the length, slow and careful, tongue darting out occasionally for a taste. Derek begins to wonder if Stiles was bluffing all along, if he’s in over his head and just stalling for time.

Almost as if he can read his mind, Stiles suddenly sucks him into his mouth, and Derek is left desperately trying not to thrust up. He always knew Stiles’ mouth would be amazing, but knowing and experiencing are two very different things.

He’s feeling a little overwhelmed.

Stiles’ tongue is teasing at the head of his cock, alternating fluttering soft licks and slow firm ones, and it makes Derek groan low in his throat every time he does it.

He wants to put a hand on Stiles’ shoulder, or maybe cradle the back of his head, but he’s too afraid of his claws coming out. He’s also a little afraid that if gets his hands on Stiles, he’ll just pull him off of his dick and beg Stiles to fuck him, instead.

Just the thought alone sends a powerful flare of heat through him, and he knows that, in that instant, his eyes are glowing bright blue.

He’s getting too close too fast, and he tries desperately tries to think of something else, anything else, wanting to make this last.

Stiles must be able to tell that he’s on the verge of orgasm, because he stops teasing and starts quickly bobbing his head, working Derek’s cock with vigor.

Derek is trembling and panting, back arching, as Stiles sucks him off _so fucking good_.

Then it gets even better, because Stiles reaches a hand up, closing it just under the head of Derek’ cock. He slides it up as he pulls away, putting pressure just where Derek wants it. Lips pressing at the tip of his dick, Stiles pats his hip encouragingly, and Derek realizes that Stiles is telling him to fuck into his mouth.

Thrusting through the tight circle of Stiles’ fist and right into the soft heat of his mouth turns out to be Derek’s undoing.

He works his hips in small, powerful thrusts, and Stiles makes pleased little sounds _every single time_.

Derek’s thighs are burning, his whole body tensing in anticipation as he thrusts again and again, full of aching desperation. Then Stiles sucks him into his mouth particularly hard, tongue pressing just right on the underside of his cock, and Derek’s hips spasm forward he finally comes, his whole body trembling with the release.

Stiles doesn’t even flinch, just keeps swallowing around him, drawing his orgasm out, and it makes Derek groan and shudder. He flops back against the couch, panting, as Stiles works him thorough the last waves.

He’s a little afraid Stiles is going to try to make him come twice, but after one last suck, he pulls off and licks his lips, looking pleased. He slowly uncurls his hand from Derek’s slowly-softening cock, grins, and stands like he’s about to leave.

Derek is breathing hard, shivering from the aftershocks, but he still manages to say, “What about you?”

“Oh, I came,” Stiles says casually, and that’s moment smell of his release hits Derek, sudden and intense.

It makes him want to rip open Stiles’ jeans, just so he can lick him clean and then make him come again. He’s so caught up in that fantasy, at first he doesn’t notice Stiles is heading for the door.

“Stiles,” Derek calls, and he waits for Stiles to pause, waits for him to turn and look at him. “Why aren’t you with them? Why aren’t you with whoever it is you want to fuck?” he asks, because he feels too good right now to worry about the answer.

“Because I don’t,” Stiles starts, looking unsure for the first time. “Because I don’t think he’d be into it. Not even sure if he’d be into dating me,” he finishes in a mumble, shrugging.

_Why not?_ Derek wants to ask, but Stiles is already out the door.

 

*

 

It makes him wonder, though.

Maybe the guy is straight, and that’s why Stiles thinks he has no chance? Maybe he just hasn’t discovered how great Stiles is yet? Or maybe, somehow, this guy just isn’t attracted to Stiles?

He’s kind of ashamed of it, but he keeps an ear out for more talk of Stiles’ sexual escapades. He doesn’t hear anything, though. Not even a whisper or a rumor about anyone Stiles might be “trying things out” with.

So there’s nothing to distract Derek from thinking about Stiles’ mouth, imagining the way it would feel of it on his body, whenever he jerks off.

(It happens more often then he’d like to admit.)

 

*

 

Stiles drops by a few weekends later, flops down on Derek’s couch with a sigh. “Midterms,” he explains when he sees Derek’s raised eyebrow.

Derek nods, settles back in his armchair and goes back to his book, but he just can’t focus.

“Why do you think he wouldn’t be into it?” he asks when he can’t bear the silence any longer.

“Hmm?” Stiles says, startling out of his doze. He blinks sleepily at Derek for a moment, then sighs. “I mean, I guess there’s a chance, however small it may be. But I’m kind of afraid to find out, you know?”

“Why?” Derek says. “If he said no, you could just find someone else.”

“Well, it’s not that I just want to get my dick in,” Stiles says, sitting up and rubbing a hand across his face. “I really care about him, and I just, well, I want it to mean something. I want it to be good for the both of us. I think about it a lot,” he adds, flushing.

Derek just stares, because while he’s been keeping an ear out for word of the sex Stiles has been having, he’d apparently missed the part where Stiles had developed feelings for someone. Someone who _wasn’t_ Lydia Martin.

“What is it you think about?” he manages to ask.

“About what I would do, if he wanted me. How I would kiss him everywhere, maybe suck his dick a little before I flipped him over and rimmed him until he was desperate. I’d use my fingers, too, work them along with my tongue until he was nice and ready. Then I would slide in…”

Derek actually reels back a little at the combined scent of arousal and _longing_ , feeling overcome.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Stiles says, making a vague hand gesture in Derek’s direction. He shifts back further on the couch, looking embarrassed. “But yeah, I don’t think he’d be into it, anyway.”

“Why not?” Derek asks hoarsely. “Who _wouldn’t_ be into that?”

Then it’s Stiles’ turn to stare. “Wait, would _you_ be into that?”

“Yeah,” Derek says quietly, scratching nervously at his stubble. “Especially if it was you.”

Eyes wide, Stiles is halfway off the couch before he freezes, his whole body tense. “You mean it?”

Derek barely has a chance to nod before Stiles is perched on the chair arm next to him, looking nervous, but happy.

“It’s been you for a while, you that I wanted to be with. But I figured it’d never happen, that you’d never want me like that. I thought sucking you off might be the only chance I’d get, so I went for it,” he says, gently resting his hand on Derek’s shoulder. “And while definitely want to do all that stuff I talked about, maybe we could just start with kissing this time?”

“Yeah,” Derek says with a smile, tilting his head up in invitation. “That sounds perfect.”  
  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to come by and prompt me/talk to me [ on tumblr](http://dragon-temeraire.tumblr.com/).


End file.
